megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yomotsu Hirasaka
Yomotsu Hirasaka is a location in the series. History According to Japanese mythology, Yomotsu Hirasaka is a slope that leads to the entrance of Yomotsu-kuni or Yomi, the underworld. Izanagi entered Yomi through this gate to retrieve his wife Izanami, and after discovering her rotting self, fled to the surface world and placed a boulder on the slope to stop the creatures of Yomi, Yomotsu-Shikomes and Yomotsu-Ikusas, sent by Izanami to capture him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' The underworld Nanashi arrives in after being killed by Adramelech. He travels the distorted land mass and talks to the spirits who leave until he arrives at the pillar of light. There, Dagda appears before him and offers to give him a second chance at life in exchange for being his Godslayer. Refusing this offer leads to an automatic Game Over. Whenever Nanashi dies, rather than being sent to the River Styx, he is returned to this place, where Dagda will fill Charon's traditional role of offering to revive him again at a price. However, as Dagda has a personal investment in Nanashi's continued survival, he will continue to offer to revive Nanashi for free unless declined or prevented from doing so due to storyline reasons. ''Persona 4'' Unique from other dungeons, it is not manifested from humanity's thoughts or will, but created by Izanami, in which the dungeon expands upon feeding humanity's wishes. Its name is derived from the slope that leads to Yomi (the underworld) where the Great Deity Izanagi placed a giant boulder to seal the entrance. Yomotsu Hirasaka can only be accessed in the True Ending of Persona 4. Realizing that their work hasn't been fully finished, the Investigation Team decides to investigate their journey once again, only to find out that there is a "conductor" secretly observing their actions, and pulling the strings behind Ameno-sagiri's plans of overrunning the world with Shadows. Upon further reminiscence, the protagonist eventually remembers his interactions with the Moel Gas Station Attendant, and in there reveals that the attendant was the one who awakened the protagonist's Persona. After being questioned multiple times, the attendant reveals her true identity as the great goddess Izanami, and tells the protagonist that she shall be awaiting the protagonist in Yomotsu Hirasaka. If the protagonist enters this TV after the group meeting at Junes, he will be at the endgame and will not be able to return to the real world. However, he can still use Daidara and the Shiroku Store should he need to upgrade his equipment or is running low in supplies. Venturing to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the protagonist eventually realizes that Yomotsu Hirasaka is the very first area he landed in his dreams during his first day in Yasoinaba, and realizes that Izanami was indeed the one who has been conducting the protagonist's actions all along. Following the legend of Izanagi and Izanami, Yomotsu Hirasaka is the border of the underworld and the living in Japanese mythology, in which the dungeon takes the appearance of old Japanese Shinto shrine structures and architecture. Also, according to the legend, as Izanami was forever sealed within Yomi, she indeed awaits the protagonist and the others in the deepest depths of the area, taking the fabricated appearance of a goddess and her subsequent rotting, death-ridden form. Despite her attempts to kill the party, the protagonist masters the power of his Social Links to recreate Izanagi as Izanagi-no-Okami, who defeats her in a single strike. As Izanami fades away, she praises the team for finding the truth and defeating her; with her destruction, the fog finally lifts within the Midnight Channel. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' * Soundtrack: “Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) * Dancer: Tohru Adachi Yomotsu Hirasaka reappears as one of the DLC stages of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Treasure ''Persona 4'' Locked chests Normal chests Shuffle Time Personas ''Persona 4'' Shadows Persona 4= * * - Indicates attributes hidden from scan screen, mouse over for more information. |-| Persona 4 Golden= * * - Indicates attributes hidden from scan screen, mouse over for more information. Bosses ''Persona 4'' *The battle against Izanami-no-Okami happens right after depleting all HP count of Izanami. ** - Indicates attributes hidden from scan screen, mouse over for more information. Trivia *In Persona 4, the background music of Yomotsu Hirasaka shares its theme with the bad ending staff roll. *In Persona 4 Golden, the new opening features subtle animations of Yomotsu Hirasaka's doors in the background while the characters are being introduced. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Persona 4 Locations Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Final Dungeon